


temporary title

by GeorgiesLeftArm, HermioneGrander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiesLeftArm/pseuds/GeorgiesLeftArm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGrander/pseuds/HermioneGrander
Summary: a test... of faith
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 48
Kudos: 38





	temporary title

this will _eventually_ be a dincobb fic we're just figuring out the co-creator shiz

Cobb's first diary entry after seeing Din for the first time: "Oh boy yeet skeet amiright"


End file.
